El amiguito de mi hija
by maarw
Summary: Ron y Hermione tienen planeada una linda navidad con sus hijos y sus amigos, lo que Ronald no sabe es que su hija traerá un amigo a su casa... ni mucho menos de quien es hijo ese supuesto amiguito.


_Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

* * *

><p>—Cariño, Rose viene en las vacaciones de navidad con un amiguito!<p>

—¿Rose con un amiguito? ¿Y se quedará acá? Por amiguito quieres decir amiguita ¿verdad, Hermione?

—Ay, ¡Ron por favor! No seas así, ¡son solo niños!

—Mi hija es niña, los demás niños pueden ser… extraños para su edad.

—¿Extraños? Jajaja, eres raro, solo te aviso que Rose vendrá con un amigo y punto, tienes que ser buena persona o tu hija no te lo perdonará.

—Trataré. Pero, ¿y si me roba mis ranas chocolate?

—Ron.

—Hugo! Quiero que cuando venga tu hermana, vigiles muy bien a ese "amiguito".

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo.

—Ron.

—Pero papá, ¿y si me cae bien el niño?

—Si te cae bien, irás a dormir a la alacena donde dormía tu tío Harry!

—RON, ¡PARA! El expreso llega a las 11, ve a buscarlos.

—Está bien…

—Mientras yo prepararé todo, Harry, Ginny y los niños seguro llegan para la hora del almuerzo.

—Harry me ayudará en esto, lo sé.

—Vete.

Ron se dirigió a la estación a buscar a su hija y a su amiguito, todo le decía que no le iba a caer bien ese niño, no podía permitir que entrara a su casa, menos dormir bajo el mismo techo de su niñita. Caminando por la estación, llegó el expreso, un agudo "¡Papito!" se escuchó desde el tren y una niña pelirroja salió de él con un niño… rubio.

—¿Rose? Hija, bienvenida.

—¡Papá! ¡Te extrañe!... él es mi amigo, él que nombré en la carta para mamá.

—Hola señor, soy Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy? ¿MALFOY? ¿Eres algo de Draco Malfoy?

—Soy su hijo, señor.

—Por merlín!... Ya, ya, vamos al auto.

_"¿Un Malfoy en mi casa?, ¿Mi hija amiga de un Malfoy?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?... este niño no me produce la aversión que me produce Draco Malfoy, debo ser fuerte, hasta que esté con Harry, él me dirá que debo hacer"_ pensaba Ron mientras volvían a su casa.

—¡Rose! ¡Querida! ¿Cómo estás corazón?

—Bien mamá gracias, él es mi amigo Scorpius.

—Scorpius Malfoy señora, mucho gusto —agregó el chico rubio.

—¿Malfoy? —otra asombrada el escuchar ese apellido —Oh, es un gusto querido, pasen pasen.

—Hermione, hay un Malfoy en mi casa, sácalo.

—Ron, compórtate.

—¡Tío Harry! ¡Tía Ginny! ¡Hugo! ¡Albus! ¡Lily! ¡James! ¡Hola a todos!

—Rose querida, te extrañamos, ¿Cómo estás corazón? —pregunó Ginny mientras abrazaba a su sobrina.

—Bien tía, gracias.

—¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó James, bastante asombrado.

—¡Bien! James me apoya –dijo Ron.

—Solo me invitó Rose, pero creo que no soy bienvenido.

—Oh, claro que eres bienvenido querido, esta es tú casa. Niños por favor compórtense, y por niños te incluyo a ti también Ron.

La tarde pasaba, Ron vigilaba cada paso de Scorpius con Rose, para su desgracia, Scorpius y Albus eran prácticamente mejores amigos, solo con James no se llevaba muy bien pero se soportaban. Hugo sentía la presión de su padre por tener que vigilar a Scorpius y por miedo a la amenaza que su padre le había hecho.

—Oye, tío Harry, ¿Tú dormías en una alacena debajo de la escalera?

—Si, horrible, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hugo?

—Es que…

—Es que el inteligente de Ron le dijo que tenía que vigilar a Scorpius y si se hacía amigo de él, lo iba a mandar a tu alacena debajo de la escalera.

—Ese Ron si es malvado, me hubiera gustado ver su cara de asombro cuando Scorpius le dijo su apellido, que gracioso.

—Es verdad, mi hermanito y sus reacciones con los Malfoy —Ginny no aguantaba la risa.

—Acaba de llegar una lechuza —Hermione llegó justo a Harry y Ginny muy exaltada —Ron morirá, pero Draco y Astoria quieren pasar navidad con Scorpius y pidieron si lo podían venir a buscar más tarde o visitar un rato para darle las felicidades por navidad.

—¡Pobre Ron! —dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

Ya entrada la noche, todos vestían trajes para la cena de navidad. Ron había dejado solo a Scorpius, le parecía un chico agradable después de todo, no es su culpa tener el padre que tiene o que él conoció, tendrá que soportarlo solo por ser el amiguito de su hija. Ya estaban a punto de comenzar la cena, cuando sonó el timbre, Harry, Ginny y Hermione se estremecieron, ya que, sabían quiénes eran, pero el problema a la reacción era Ron. Hermione se levantó tranquilamente y abrió la puerta y como sospechaban eran los Malfoy. "Feliz Navidad Granger" dijo esa voz que la había molestado por muchos años en Hogwarts, era increíble pasar de "sangre sucia" a un "feliz navidad". "Feliz navidad para ustedes también, por favor pasen a cenar con nosotros" dijo Hermione amablemente, suerte para ella que Ron no podía escuchar lo que ella hablaba en la puerta. "¿No será molestia? Solo hemos venido por Scorpius" comentó Astoria. "Oh, claro que no, pasen, pasen" dijo Hermione con insistencia que los Malfoy no pudieron negarse y entraron.

—¡Por todos los demonios! ¿Malfoy en mi casa? —dijo Ron totalmente alterado ante la presencia de Malfoy en su casa.

—Ron, por favor. Solo vienen a pasar navidad con su hijo —contestó Hermione amablemente.

—Si, si, ya, ya —dirigiendo la mirada a un punto de la pared.

—Potter —dijo Draco sin tono pesado, pero no le resultó.

—Malfoy —contestó Harry con el mismo tono.

– Tantos años —el tono de Draco ya era más agradable.

– Exacto, es raro que nuestros hijos sean amigos

– Si, la vida es extraña, pero hay que aceptarla así, son nuestros hijos, el pasado es pasado.

– Por favor, coman –dijo Hermione rápidamente para terminar con la tensión, Ron se olvidó de todos los que estaban ahí, solo se concentró en su pollo.

La cena continuó normal, todos hablando de temas triviales, menos Ron, que estaba sumido en un silencio absoluto.

—Todos han sido muy buenos conmigo hoy, ¿sabes papá? —empezó a contar Scorpius a Draco, mientras comían —Al principio pensé que no le caía bien al papá de Rose, no sé qué paso entre ustedes hace años y no quiero saberlo, pero lo que haya pasado, el papá de Rose me lo hizo ver, por un segundo me sentí mal, cuando pronunció nuestro apellido con algo de desprecio y quería volver a casa con ustedes, pero tía Hermione me hizo sentir bien, como si fuera mi casa, tío Harry y tía Ginny también me hicieron sentir bien. Es bueno que todos se conozcan hace tantos años, y si no fueron amigos, ¿por qué los hijos no podemos ser amigos? —cuando terminó, notó que todos lo miraban con atención y ternura.

Las lindas palabras de Scorpius emocionaron a Hermione hasta las lágrimas, todos miraron a Ron, quien seguía con su pollo pero él sintió las palabras de Scorpius y solo pudo mirarlo, lanzarle una sonrisa, continuar comiendo su pollo y pasar una hermosa navidad.


End file.
